


Brokenhearted

by penguinnomad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: Marinette gives up, she is tired of chasing after a boy who only sees her as a friend, and won’t stand up for her when a liar makes her look like a bully. She starts dating Luka and she is happy. Adrien finds himself a bit surprised by this, but Marinette is happy, so as her friend, he should be happy for her. (Though his chest hurts for some reason). Things start to spiral out of control for Adrien begins to see what his life is like with this one change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based of an Idea I had.  
> The complete fic is on Tumblr.  
> I will post another chapter if people are interested.

It had been a few weeks since Adrien had heard that Marinette had started dating Luka. The blond model felt odd about the whole situation. On one hand, it felt like him and Marinette were now closer than before. The black-haired designer didn’t seem so on edge around him, they were able to talk, able to work on homework together, it was nice.

But something ached within him whenever he saw her go to Luka. The young musician would be waiting for her after school, a smile on his face as she ran to him. She would hug his neck and lightly kiss his cheek. Then they would go off, he didn’t know where they would head off to, he never asked, it was never his place to ask.

Adrien decided to be happy for her, she seemed happy and Luka was a good guy. He would support her, he would smile and wave as he watched them leave. Then he would get into the car his bodyguard would drive him around in and go do the activity he had to do for his schedule.

* * *

 

It wasn’t much later when he found out Ladybug had a date. Chat noir knew she would never intentionally tell him that. Their personal lives were personal, despite his constant prying in the past. They were fighting an akuma, he hardly remembered what the akuma’s gimmick even was all he could remember was his red clad partner frustrated exclaiming how she was gonna be late for her date.

The black cat hero thought he had simply misheard her at the time, there was an akuma, and it was clearly stressing her out. That was his reasoning for it, denial is an amazing way to deal with shock, until it is clear it can’t be denied.

“In a rush my lady? Have date you are late for?” Chat noir prodded, his Cheshire smirk hiding his fear that he might be right.

Ladybug looked at him, the look of frantic panic, as if she was trying to think or say something. Like a mouse with its tail caught in a trap. Chat noir knew he had hit his mark. His smile vanished from his face as he looked down. Ladybug tried to speak.

“Chat noir…” the sound of his name felt like another nail in his heart.

Love shouldn't be selfish, and having Ladybug’s pity would only make it worse for him. Through sheer will he forced his smile back on his face.

“It is fine My Lady… or should I keep it more professional?” Chat noir questioned, keeping his playful tone as steady as he could.

Ladybug’s look of worry faded as she saw the cat’s smile. It seemed that she had bought his farce, or perhaps in her rush, she didn’t bother to delve into it deeper.

“It is fine Chatton, I am still your partner after all.” She smiled at him, unaware that her kindness continues to nail in the fact that the love of his life was out of reach because of someone else.

Ladybug left in a hurry, leaving Chat noir waving and smiling till she was out of sight. As soon as she was, he dropped to his knees, clenching his heart. It felt as if someone had stabbed him with a blade of fire. The burning agony of heartbreak coursed through every vein.

After a few minutes, he calmed himself. He stood up, wiped his tears out of his eyes and headed home. He knew he couldn’t go home angry or distraught, what if Hawkmoth akumatized his Miraculous? He couldn’t risk it. If he felt his emotions go out of control, he would need to transform, it would be the only way to stop himself from losing control.

* * *

 

Another month past and things seemed to stabilize for Adrien. He was a good friend to Marinette, sure she and Luka were going on double dates with Nino and Alya, but he still had time to spend with his friends when he wasn’t busy. He stopped needing to transform to deal with his emotions.

As Chat noir, his flirting had changed to more of a way of teasing his red clad partner, see how she was doing. Apparently, her date had gone well, she had a steady boyfriend, much to the cat hero’s aching heart. He kept himself calm, after all, if Ladybug is happy, he should be happy. He thought maybe he should start trying to go out with someone, maybe being so transfixed on Ladybug has made him miss out on a girl in his life.

* * *

 

He dated Kagami for about three weeks before she dumped him. The blond model had tried his best to be a good boyfriend to the prodigy fencer and for a while. The break up was unexpected, and he honestly took it better then he thought he would, but her words still haunted him.

“We are done Adrien.” She stated calmly, no hint of emotion expressed on her face.

“What? Why? I thought we were doing great?” Adrien asked in disbelief.

The fencer poked his chest with her finger, her eyes staring right into his.

“I hate being second Adrien, whether it is in fencing or in love. I am no one’s silver medal.”

She left him standing there speechless. He tried texting and calling her for a few days but she didn’t respond, he was pretty sure she blocked him. He texted his friends on what to do. He briefed them on the situation. Nino, Marinette, and Alya took him out to go ice skating to cheer him up. It was nice, the four of them hanging out, he had forgotten all about the break up and enjoyed himself, until Luka showed up. Adrien seeing Luka appear and Marinette eagerly leave his side to skate up to the musician. It hurt, as soon as he saw them kiss it was enough for him to call it a night. He told Nino his stomach was acting up and went into the bathroom.

He felt more pain seeing Marinette with Luka then he did with his break up with Kagami. How did that make any sense? He told Plagg to transform him as he punched the bathroom wall. He finally realized what Kagami meant. He was in love with Marinette, that’s why it hurt, that’s why Kagami broke up with him. She knew that he had feeling for the blue-eyed designer. She could tell.

He left the building as Chat noir, texting Nino that he went home and to thank them for the fun night.

* * *

 

Adrien tried dating other girls after this, he became kind of an unintentional playboy. He had a date every week, and each one with a different girl. Each girl getting their heart broken, since Adrien didn’t want them to be lead on when he realized he wasn’t romantically interested in them.

Each girl getting their heart broken, and Hawkmoth taking advantage of it. Ladybug was getting sick about hearing about Adrien the playboy.

* * *

Adrien went face first into his bed. He really screwed up. His Kwami tried to console him.

“Adrien, you are blowing this way out of proportion. I don’t think it was that bad.” The black cat kwami tried to assure him.

“I kissed Marinette. I kissed my friend, Marinette! I kissed MY FRIEND MARINETTE WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND! I am a terrible person!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Well… yea. Yeah you did do that. But she didn’t slap you… or insult you. She just… walked away with a stunned expression.” Plagg trying and failing to comfort the teen.

“She already thinks I am a playboy! I don’t even know why I did it. She was trying to comfort me. She was being a good friend! And I kiss her. I am scum!” Adrien muffled into his pillow.

“Maybe you should transform Adrien, just to avoid… a you know what.” Plagg mentions as he nervously looks around.

“Whats the point….” Adrien dismissed. The poor blond felt awful, but fate was on their side, as it seemed Hawkmoth had akumatized someone else already. Plagg managed to get the sad lump out of bed to help him get out. Surely fighting the akuma will help get his mind off of this minor hiccup.

* * *

 

Chat noir arrived through his room window faster than any other time he hurried home. He transformed back into Adrien and he was frantic. He had finally figured out who ladybug was. It all made sense and it was tearing him apart.

“Marinette is Ladybug?!” Adrien exclaimed in shock.

The black cat kwami was still spinning from the sudden de-transformation. “What?”

“Marinette is Ladybug!” Adrien repeated.

Plagg felt his heart sink, the kid had finally figured out the truth. He could see it in his eyes.

“Adrien…”

The blond turned to the Kwami.

“You knew! You knew this whole time! You knew through this whole ordeal who she was!”

“What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t tell you! I wanted to, but I promised to keep it a secret. Because that’s what Tikki wanted! I wanted to tell you, but I also… didn’t want you hurting more then you are now.”

“That ship sailed a while ago Plagg.” Adrien commented with biting sarcasm.

Adrien took several steps away from Plagg. Taking a calming breathe.

“How did you even figure it out?” Plagg asked, his tone softer, his curious nature taking hold.

Adrien turned to him, his head hung low.

“When we were fighting the Akuma, Luka was in danger.”

“The musician boyfriend of Marinette?”

“Yea. He almost got hurt. Ladybug saved him.”

“Okay… but she saves a lot of people…”

“It was how she looked Plagg, that was the look of someone who wanted more than anything to save the person they loved. The look I always have when I protect Ladybug. Ladybug was in love with Luka.” Adrien explained.

“How could you know that for certain though, maybe Luka was two timing.” Plagg tried to optimistically point out.

“Believe me, if he was, Alya would find out and have gotten to him months ago.” Adrien countered. “So, the only explanation, is that Marinette is Ladybug.”

Plagg frowned as he watched the boy’s heart break again.

“It makes to much sense Plagg…” Tears were streaming down Adrien’s cheeks.

Plagg felt horrible, why couldn’t he have told him before? He could have spared the poor boy so much pain if he did.

“Plagg, transform me.” Adrien commanded suddenly, holding up a piece of cheese for the cat kwami. For the first time in Plagg’s life, he didn’t want the camembert.

* * *

 

An old man was sipping tea and watching a late-night talk show when he heard a tapping on the window. The man whispered for a small turtle creature to hide as he went to the window. He looked to see Parisian hero, Chat noir knocking on his window.

The old man opened the window and let the boy in. The blond teen closed the window and told him the truth.

“You want to quit?” The old man stated in surprised.

“Yes… I need to, for the sake of Paris.” Chat noir answered.

“But ladybug needs you.” The old man said with a worried tone.

“Ladybug needs a chat noir that isn’t another heartbreak away from becoming an akuma. Fu, please take the ring back. Give it to someone who deserves it. Have ladybug decide.” The black cat hero insisted. He then handed him a letter.

“Give this to her for me.” Chat noir spoke softly. “Claws in.”

* * *

 

Ladybug arrived at Fu’s residence several days later. He seemed to have been expecting her.

“Fu, I think something has happened to Chat noir! I had to deal with two akuma on my own. He hasn’t responded to my calls, he would at least send a message or his kwami to help….” Ladybug stopped raving as soon as she saw the old man walk over to a mysterious black box.

He opened it to reveal the cat miraculous.

“He gave up his miraculous.” Fu spoke, solemnly yet firmly as he picked up a letter next to the box. He handed it to her. The letter was addressed to ‘Buggaboo.” Ladybug opened it and read the letter:

_Dear Ladybug,_

 

_If you are reading this, then you know that I have given up my role as chat noir. It is selfish of me to do this; how could I leave you like this? I know those thoughts are crossing your mind right now. I am sorry for being an awful partner, always getting in the way, always having the villain incapacitate me, control me, use me against you in some weird way. Though you have never said it outright, I know you would tell me I am wrong. That is one of the reasons why I love you._

 

_The true reason why I write this, is because I can’t handle it anymore. I am in an emotional flux that is sooner or later going to result in me getting akumatized. I have been playing it off as best as I could, but I can’t keep playing this game anymore. If the cat miraculous got akumatized, it would be over._

 

_I leave the ring in your care, pick a good replacement for me. Maybe that musician with the dyed blue tips, he seemed cool enough to be chat noir. Be safe my lady._

 

_Signed,_

_Chat noir_

 

_Ps. Have a nice life princess._

 

Ladybug felt her heart get crushed as she read every word. He knew who she was? Was he suffering that much? Chat noir was in love with her, yet he put on a brave face for so long just so she could be happy.

“Fu… who is Chat noir?” Ladybug questioned, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Why are you asking Ladybug?”

“Because… that silly kitty left his ring here… I need to give it back…” Ladybug spoke as her eyes watered.

* * *

 

Marinette did calm down after some time. Fu had refused to tell her, for the sake of their safety. She hated that, she begged tikki to tell her but still got no answers. She just needed to forget about that cat for a bit, maybe he will come back after a few days, who knows. What she needed to do was focus on school. She would worry about this after school today.

“I can’t believe he did this! Adrien was happy here! Sure he was acting a bit weird, but he didn’t deserve to get pulled out of school!” Nino was upset.

“Nino what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, wondering why everyone in class looked gloomy, even Chloé was surprisingly downtrodden.

“Adrien got pulled out of school. His dad is putting him on lock down. No phone, no internet, no anything. Adrien managed to tell Nino all of this before he got his phone confiscated. Apparently, Adrien’s grades were not up to his father’s standards.”

“That’s ridiculous! How is that fair!?” Marinette questioned, sure she had a bit of an awkward time with Adrien a few days ago, which she still feels very conflicted about, but he definitely didn’t deserve this.

“It isn’t fair, and if we try to talk to him, his dad said if he sees any of us set foot on his property, he will send Adrien to New York.” Nino stated the worst bit of news.

Marinette felt horrible, her former flame and friend now unable to come to school. She could only imagine what he was feeling.

* * *

“Are you sure you are okay with this Adrien? You were the one who was insistent on going to school in the first place.” The fashion mogul inquired as he looked at his son.

Adrien lowered his head.

“I don’t want any more distractions. You were right. I don’t need to go to public school.” Adrien answered.

His father could tell that this wasn’t the real reason, but he did not need to concern himself with it. This would make it easier to keep him safe. He wouldn’t need to worry about his son becoming collateral damage in an akuma attack.

“Very well. If that is what you want. I’ll have Nathalie schedule your lessons for next week.”

“Thank you.” Adrien said hollowly as he headed out of his father’s office door.

He slowly made his way up to his room. He closed the door behind him and laid on the bed. He was completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am surprised how intricate and yet unpractical some of those designs were back then. Wasn’t it impressive Marinette?” The teal tipped hair musician commented as he and his black haired girlfriend walked out of the museum.

“Yea…”  Marinette said despondently, her mind was clearly somewhere else. The musician was able to tell.

“I was hoping that the victorian era fashion exhibit would be able to cheer you up.” He said with a soft sigh. 

Marinette looked at her boyfriends fading smile and felt horrible for being so disinterested.

“No, Luka its not that. The exhibit was really cool.” Marinette assured. “I… I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Its about Adrien.” Luka stated instead of guessing. He knew that the blond teen model was on her mind. He had been aware of her crush on him, he also knew that she had said she had given up on pursuing him romantically. She would mention him in passing when talking about school or her friends, but aside from that he hardly heard about him. 

“He got taken out of school. Its been over a week since it happened.” Marinette explained. “Nino is especially devastated. His dad has him on lock down.”

Luka felt bad for assuming that it had anything to do with romantic feelings. These thoughts were the concerns of someone who missed her friend.

“Thats terrible. Is he able to at least text or…” Luka inquired.

“No, total lockdown. Nino said that if his dad even saw anyone from his class show up at his gate, he will send Adrien to America.” Marinette’s worry was clearly present, she didn’t want her friend shipped off to another country. 

Luka placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

“I am sure it isn’t as bad as it seems. In fact, Ill go talk to Adrien. See if I can find out any details.” Luka assured.

“But his dad will…”

“I am not from his class, or yours. As far as Mr. Agreste is concerned, I don’t exist. Don’t worry about it Mari.” He smiled as he assured his girlfriend that he has a handle on the situation.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You are the best.”

* * *

The blond teen had finished his lessons for the day and was laying on his bed, he was reading a book that he hadn’t touched in years. Honestly trying anything and everything to avoid thinking about his life seemed like the best solution.

He knows that his friends feel awful about him not being in school. He also knows he probably shouldn't have insisted his father take his phone away for a bit. But he needed to keep them at bay, for the first time, he wanted to be alone. He can't hurt anyone if he is alone.

He heard a knock on the window. He didn’t know what to expect as he sat up from his bed and walked to the window in his bathroom, there he saw what appeared to be a familiar face smiling at him. It was Luka, Marinette’s boyfriend.

“Hey Adrien. Could you open the window? I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” The musician asked as he held on to the window seal. 

Adrien quickly helped the boy in to help him not fall to his death.

“How the heck did you get up here?” Adrien asked. “Im on the second floor.”

Luka placed his hand on his chin as he was about to say something. Adrien had noticed a familiar ring on his finger deciding it would be better to cut him off there..

“You know what, its better if I don’t know.” Adrien interrupted. “Better question, why are you here?”

“I heard about what happened. It isn’t cool that your dad has you locked up in here. I wanted to find out if there was a way that you can get free somehow” Luka explained.

Adrien turned away from the musician. More focused on the fact that Luka was now holding his miraculous. Even though he knew Marinette was ladybug, he didn’t actually expect her to take his suggestion so seriously. Seeing it now, was more of a slap to the face then anything else. Part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity. Someone out there must really like making him suffer.

“There is no getting out of this Luka.” Adrien spoke, his words having an unexpected bite to them.

“Aren’t you going to at least try? You need to stand up to your dad. Don’t your friends matter?” Luka asked, his concern and frustration pushing out of his normally calm persona.

Adrien wanted him to leave, he didn’t want this conversation, not with him of all people. He was gonna have to be the bad guy, but thankfully he didn't need to try that hard, considering what he had done.

“I am surprised you would want to help the guy who kissed your girlfriend to be free.” Adrien stated with an unnerving calm tone.

“Excuse me?” Luka asked, clearly confused by his words. “What did you say?”

Adrien turned around looking Luka in the eye.

“A few weeks ago, I kissed Marinette. I am surprised she didn’t tell you.” Adrien restated, now with much more venom. His tone and words coming off as something he would normally describe as ‘Chloé-like’.

“That isn’t… you are just trying to get me mad aren’t you?” Luka rationalized.

“You are very astute, I guess that is why you are such a good boyfriend. But I wouldn’t lie just to spite you. It isn’t my style to lie.” Adrien answered.

Luka turned away from Adrien.

“I know we weren’t best friends, but you are different then the Adrien I know. I know that this isn’t you. The song your heart is playing is full of so many mismatched notes it doesn't sound right. Is it because of what your dad did that is making you like this?”

Adrien shook his head.

“You know, I thought that my worst fear would be being locked away in this mansion. But I faced a much worse fear recently, making my previous fear a lot more tolerable.” Adrien explained.

Luka turned back to him to see the blond teen trying to hold back tears.

“And that is?” Luka pressed.

“Losing my soulmate.” Adrien answered, just barely audible.

Luka looked at him and shook his head.

“You are taking a rejection way too seriously.” Luka commented.

That is what made Adrien snap. Before the musician could even react. Adrien had slugged him in the face.

Luka nearly fell over from the force of the punch. He looked at Adrien with shock and anger, seeing the teen with tears in his eyes and clearly furious.

“Okay, thats how you want to play it.” Luka said as his patience has now reached its limit.

He charged at Adrien. The two exchanged several blows, Luka was older and slightly taller but he was a musician and focused his spare time on his music physical fighting wasn't his forte, but Adrien was more athletic and had a lot more experience in this field. It was one sided and favored the model. Luka had gotten a clean hit on Adrien’s stomach, but the teen wasn’t as fazed by the punch as the musician would have liked. Adrien returned his punch with a series of blows that left bruises and bumps all over the teen. 

Adrien finished the fight with a punch to the face hard enough that it knocked Luka over his couch, leaving him dazed for a bit. 

Adrien grabbed a towel and threw it at Luka.

“Clean yourself up and leave. If I call for help, you will be fighting in a prison cell.” Adrien explained as wiped the small amounts of blood on his face. He saw a black cat Kwami floating over Luka’s head. Adrien saw the pleading eyes of the cat kwami. Adrien wanted to take back his companion right there, but her resisted, he wasn’t Chat noir anymore.

Luka sat up wiping his face with the towel.

“If this is the person you are now. I am glad you are kept away from Marinette.” Luka spoke as he stood up. “Thanks for the towel.” 

He tossed it to the side and started climbing out the window. The black cat Kwami looked at Adrien one last time, before he had to go back to Luka. Adrien saw that the cat had mouthed the words ‘I miss you.’

“I miss you to Plagg.” Adrien spoke to the air.

* * *

 

“Ow…” Luka winced as his violet tipped hair sister dabbed his bruises with a cotton swab. “Could you not press so hard.”

“Seems your low tolerance to pain explains why you got beat up so bad.” Juleka commented as she continued treating his bruises. “You are lucky mom is out with her boat buddies or you would probably get in trouble.”

Luka sighed.

“Juleka, how would you describe your friend Adrien?” He asked curiously, which seemed like a sudden topic change.

“Well, he is polite, nice to a fault. Way more tolerant and understanding then anyone, even more then Marinette.” Juleka answered. “He is almost as naive and kind as Rose.”

“I find that hard to believe now.” Luka retorted as his sister put the bandage on his cheek. "I can't really get a read on his emotions, its like his heartbeat is out of sync with his actions."

“Well he was more of an acquaintance then a friend. But I know Marinette was super into him before she dated you.” Juleka explained. “While I have been wrong about people before, Marinette is a great judge of character.”

Luka felt his sister’s comment touch his heart. The Adrien that he talked with today was a bitter, angry, and a very cold person. Was that his true self? Was that a front to get him to leave? It was hard for him to decide.

“You stay here, I am gonna check to see if we have ice.” Juleka said before leaving the room. Once she left the room, a black cat Kwami popped out of his jacket.

“What do you think about all of this Plagg?” Luka asked.

“I believe that wasn’t the real Adrien you saw. I could tell. He was hurting.” Plagg gave his opinion.

“You and my sister seem to believe the same thing.”

“He knows you’re chat noir.” Plagg dropped the bombshell.

“What? How would he know that?” Luka asked alarmed.

“He saw me when he knocked you over the couch, I got flung out.” He lied. ”I flew back into your jacket, I think he noticed.”

Luka sighed.

“Great… thats another thing on the list to worry about.” Luka commented.

He noticed his phone buzzing and grabbed it to look at it. 

“15 missed calls from Marinette…. yikes.” Plagg commented. “You should probably call her back.

“Yea… I also have a few things I need to ask her about.”

* * *

Adrien laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He knows for a fact that his emotions were crossing the line. He knew he should have an akuma flying in any second to get him, but nothing. He sat up from his bed when he noticed a black Butterly fly at his window. He watched as the akuma seemed to be fluttering around the window, as if debating whether or not to go in. Curious on why the akuma hadn’t just barged in he decided to walk towards it.

* * *

“There was a lot of hostility coming from Adrien, so much so that it attracted the akuma away from my initial target. “ The villain in the purple suit spoke aloud. “I shouldn’t use him for my schemes, it would be cruel to do so. Come back my akuma. Do not let that boy distract you.”

He watched as the Akuma flew back into the room. It landed on his palm.

“Lets see if I can locate that original source of pain from early…”

He heard the sound of glass smashing. A blond teen had fallen through the window.

“Adrien!” Hawkmoth called out in surprise.

Adrien got up dusting himself off, thankfully he didn’t cut himself on glass. He looked up to see the evil masked villain of Paris looking at him in disbelief.

“Hawkmoth? What are you doing in my house!?” Adrien exclaimed as he got into a battle stance.

Hawkmoth looked at the angry teen and sighed deeply.  He wasn’t going to fight his son.

“Its me Adrien.” Hawkmoth spoke softly. “Nooru Dark wings fall.”

Adrien watched as Hawkmoth had transformed into his father, Gabriel Agreste. 

“Father?! You’re hawkmoth?!” Adrien looked at him with a flurry of emotions.

“Adrien, its time I told you everything.”

______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I will be uploading the next part soon. I am doing a few tweaks in her in comparison to the one on Tumblr so there is at least some variety.


	3. Chapter 3

“Marinette please calm down.” The guitarist eased. “I am okay, it isn’t that big of a deal.”

He was talking on the phone to his concerned girlfriend who was not having any of this. Apparently Juleka told Rose about what happened, and that information through a quick series of texts which the musician is convinced is faster then light reached Marinette and she was worried. 

“I heard about everything Luka. I know you got into a fight with Adrien! What happened? Why did you two fight? Are you okay? Is he okay? “ Marinette was rapid firing questions faster then he could react.

“Marinette it is a long and rather difficult story, I will tell you but it will be hard to explain on the phone.”

He heard a knocking on his door.

Luka looked up at the door and quickly figured something out. Luka motioned for his Kwami who was watching with a smirk to hide into his jacket.

“You are already here aren’t you?” Luka asked knowing full well that the person entering the room was not his sister with ice but his concerned and angry girlfriend.

* * *

The model looked at his father as he sat in his office chair. The two had decided to move their conversation out of the empty lair to a much calmer environment. Nathalie had brought them tea. Gabriel reached for his tea and took a sip, it was a soothing camomile tea. The teen refused to touch his cup.

“Thank you. That will be all Nathalie.” The fashion mogul stated calmly as he waited for Nathalie to nod and leave the room so he could talk with his son.

“Okay, start talking.” Adrien spoke, his tone steady and serious as he looked at his father.

“I understand you are concerned and understandably mad…” His father started to explain.

“That is vastly understated.” Adrien commented.

The fashion mogul put his tea down carefully. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

“Your feelings are justified. I just didn’t want you to get involved in all of this.” His father stated as he put his glasses back on. 

“Because you didn’t want me getting in the way of you taking over the world?” Adrien accused, to be honest, the blond had no idea why his father was trying to take the miraculous. His father had money, fame, influence, he was a cold man but he never really came off as evil, except to Nino.

“Do you really think I care for this vile planet? Do you think I am just some one note super villain that wants to take over the world because I am some sort of egomaniac?” He rhetorically questioned with clear indication that this was not his motive.

“I don’t know father, you have kept all of this hidden from me and you haven’t exactly shown me a good reason why you are causing Paris such harm.” Adrien stood up from the chair he was sitting in and posted at his father. “So tell me Hawkmoth, why do you want the miraculous so badly?!”

The man sighed deeply, his expression shifting to one more sorrowful. 

“Adrien, I know you are young, so I do not expect you to understand. But tell me, What would you do for the woman you love?”

Adrien paused as his father’s question echoed in his mind. He found himself thinking about Marinette, thinking about all of the things he did to protect her, for her to be happy. His hand fell and his head lowered.

“Anything.” Adrien answered, with a seriousness and sincerity that shocked his father. Even with how absent he had been, he could see that his son was fighting a broken heart. His son understood.

“I need the ladybug and cat miraculous to bring your mother back.” His father answered.

Adrien lifted his head to look at the him.

“What?” Adrien asked. Unsure of what exactly his father meant.

“Alone, they are simply a tool for super powers, but together the two miraculous of creation and destruction can grant a power beyond limit. That power can allow me to bring your mother back.”

“Are you serious?” Adrien was in shock. He had no idea the power of the miraculous. Fu had not been exactly forth coming with him about all of the details regarding the miraculous, but he never really felt it was his place to ask. He still felt guilty about how he threatened to quit in order to even hear about Fu. He knew that he couldn’t let anyone get a hold of his miraculous, and how important it was in fighting evil, but for his and ladybug’s miraculous to be powerful enough to bring back his mother.

“I am certain.”His father answered with complete sincerity. “I had been studying it for some time. I had looked at every conceivable option. This is the only way.”

Adrien looked at his hand where his ring used to be. If his miraculous could really bring back his mother. He wouldn’t be so alone anymore. He would have his family back. But could he really betray Ladybug? Could he turn his back on everything for the sake of a wish? He thought about it hard. If he could get the miraculous, then this whole thing would be over, there wouldn’t be anymore villains, no more chaos in Paris. It would be the end.

“Father.” He spoke up.

“Yes Adrien.”

"You swear that this is the only reason you are after the miraculous?"

"On my life."

"Do you swear that if you get the miraculous the only thing you will do is bring back my mother?"

"Absolutely."

Adrien looked at his father's eyes for a moment, judging the man's sincerity. He couldn't see any reason to doubt his father's words.

“Akumatize me.”

“What?” His Father stated in surprise.

“I will get you the miraculous. but I have some conditions.” Adrien stated with a conviction his father had not seen in the boy for all the years he knew him. Gabriel felt something, that this might be his chance. His son could do it. His son could be the one to help bring his family back together. His shock was replaced with a hopeful smile appeared on his face.

“Are you certain of this Adrien? You could get hurt. It will not be easy.” The villain confessed.

Adrien nodded.

“No more akuma after this. I will be Paris’ final villain. I will get you the miraculous, and after this regardless of outcome, we stop for good.” Adrien stated his conditions. “Do you agree to my conditions?” Adrien stretched his hand out to his father for him to shake.

The fashion mogul’s business instincts were screaming at him to never make a deal with someone that sets all of the terms, but this was a special case. If anyone in Paris could help him achieve his goal, it was his own flesh and blood. He reached out and grabbed his son’s hand.

“I agree to your terms, my son.”

The akumatized butterfly flew out of a corner, as if watching the conversation. It fluttered right on the table, facing the young agreste.

Adrien went into his pocket and pulled out his lucky charm as if giving the butterfly permission to enter.

* * *

After taking a few minutes taking care of Luka, handing him an ice pack from his sister, kissing his bruises, and making sure he didn’t have any serious injuries, Marinette then took the liberty of calling him out on his foolish behavior.

“Why would you even climb the window?!” Marinette raved. Luka sat still as his girlfriend paced while berating him about the whole situation.

“I couldn’t go through the front door, if it was true that Adrien was on lock down, I would likely be stopped at the door.” Luka explained. 

“How did you even get up…” She looked at him and remembered the ring on his finger, which she isn’t suppose to know about. “ Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“I tried talking with him, it seems he is stuck there for good. I couldn't get a read on his motives but I honestly don’t think he even wants to go back to school. ” Luka answered honestly.

“Of course he does! Adrien hates being cooped up in that place. He hates having to be subjected to his father’s rules. He would always sneak out, or try to find some way to be free. I don’t believe for a second that he doesn’t want to come back.” Marinette responded with sincerity.

Luka was starting to get annoyed with his girlfriend’s fierce defense of the blond that had handed him his butt.

“I don’t think you know him as well as you think. He tried to make me leave by making some rather harsh statement and ridiculous claims. He tried to piss me off by saying that you and him kissed.” Luka exclaimed.

Marinette paused for a moment. Luka looked at her and noticed that her anger had vanished and a mixed emotion was on her face.

“He… he didn’t lie about that. He kissed me.” Marinette confessed. "But it didn't mean anything!"

Luka stood up.

“And you didn’t tell me about this?!” Luka had lost his cool. Luka was normally one to try an hear out explanations and reasonings, though considering the day he had, he was justifiably mad.

“I didn’t kiss him back, I was caught off guard! He was in a bad place. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, because it really didn’t mean anything.” Marinette defended.

“If it meant nothing, then why didn’t you tell me before now?” Luka retorted.

Marinette felt her heart sink as she knew Luka was right. She should have told him.

"I wasn't sure of how to tell you... even if it didn't mean anything."

Luka sat back down.

“Marinette… I always said your thoughts and feelings are clear to me, as clear as a music note. Right now I feel lost trying to understand what you are feeling. the only thing I am able to hear are your feelings for him.” Luka stated, his tone calmer. “I wanted to pretend it wasn’t true, but I can’t keep trying to fool myself.”

“Luka its not that. Yes, there is some part of me that might still see Adrien that way…. but the rest of me wants to be with you. A crush can linger for a while, but I know the truth. I know who I am in love with.” Marinette said as she sat next to him. Her eyes looking at him with a look full of softness and care.

Luka looked back at her.

“Then say who it is.” Luka said as he kept his eyes on her.

“I love Ad…” Marientte stopped herself. “Luka. I love you Luka.”

He took a deep, disappointed sigh. He knew what name she was gonna say first.

“I think you should leave Marinette.” Luka suggested. His eyes showing hurt that the rest of his face didn’t want to express.

Marinette stood up. 

“I’m sorry.” She said before walking out of his room. She closed the door behind her, and a black kwami popped out of his jacket.

“Yikes.” Plagg commented.

“Not right now Plagg.” Luka laid back on his bed. 

Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Hey I am not judging, she had feelings for that blond model that kicked your butt. Must really be the worst punch you took today.” Plagg twisted the knife.

“You are not helping.” Luka said with clear irritation. He covered his head with pillow and sighed.

“She isn’t the only one who has that preference.” Plagg muttered as he flew off to the window, deciding a nice view of the harbor would be nice.

* * *

“I am a bad girlfriend Tikki.” the black haired designer confessed to her ladybug Kwami as she walked away from the docks.

The ladybug Kwami floated beside her.

“Marinette… it isn’t entirely your fault. It was a hard decision to make… you weren’t intending any harm.” Tikki consoled.

“Is it over now? Are we gonna break up? If we do its gonna be so awkward with him being the new chat noir. I know he doesn’t know I am Ladybug but I know its him and…”

Tikki thought about the situation, and unfortunately, she didn’t see any solid answers that would fix everything. This wasn’t a cut and dry scenario, but love never is.

Marinette and tikki continued their way home, not noticing a mysterious cat figure crossing the rooftops past them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I love hearing your feedback


	4. Chapter 4

A cat themed individual dashed across rooftops with incredible speed. He stopped for a minute to take in the air. It felt like months since he had tasted the night air. He looked at the city of lights and watched for a brief moment. After all, tonight would be the final chance he would get to feel the freedom that comes with superpowers.

“Tonight is the night where it all ends.” The cat themed individual spoke aloud. Suddenly a purple butterfly outline appeared over his face.

“That is right Adrien, this will be the day we finally obtain the miraculous and get our family back together.” He heard his father speak through telepathy.

“For now it is Chat Blanc. We have to keep some form of professionalism Hawkmoth.” Chat blanc remarked.

His costume was similar to the one he wore when he was chat noir, but there were a few key differences. His suit was no longer black but white with matching white gloves and boots. Hie green irises and green sclerae was now purple, His hair looked slightly longer and wilder then before, and his gloves now had metal retractible claws at the tips of his fingers. Every part of his costume that was green was replaced with dark purple, while every part of his costume that was textured black was now white as snow.

Hawkmoth was confused as to why his son would insist that he was given a power set and form reminiscent to that of one of the heroes of Paris. Adrien assured him that it would work best with him. Hawkmoth had suspicions that his son was hiding something from him, but that was a question for another time.

“Of course Chat Blanc, now find a way to draw the attention of Ladybug and Chat noir.” Hawkmoth advised. Unlike with the other akuma, Hawkmoth was not ordering Chat blanc, he was working with Chat blanc.

The outline vanished and Chat blanc began to think.

 _What would be a good way to attract their attention?_ He thought to himself. He could simply wait and get the jump on both chat noir and ladybug when they were in their respective homes. But that might cause more problems and plus that would get their families involved. Chat blanc wasn’t going to do that, there needed to be some other way of getting their attention. He was relieved to know that akumatization did not allow his father complete access to his mind like he had feared. Hawkmoth only knew what he willingly shared with him. He did not need to dwell on such details though, he needed to focus on drawing Ladybug and chat noir out.

He looked around and found himself noticing the Eiffel Tower looking as glorious as always. He moved closer and noticed the mayor, Andre Bourgious, giving a speech at the base of the monument. He remembered that today was to celebrate the anniversary of the completion of the monument. How oddly fitting and convenient for the cat.

He looked at his Claws and Smiled. He had an idea.

* * *

Marinette got home after a long walk that she needed in order to process her emotions. Her parents greeted her as they were closing up the bakery for the day. Marinette faked a smile and went up to her room. She closed the door and slumped onto her bed. She was emotionally exhausted and she still felt terrible about everything.

“Things can’t get any worse.” Marinette said as her words were muffled by her pillow.

Tikki went to pat her head when her phone started going off. It was a text from Alya. Marinette moved her head up and looked at her phone.

‘Girl, Something is going down at the Eiffel Tower’

Marinette shot up and quickly went online to find out what was happening. Her Kwami watching from behind.

The live stream she looked at was showing the mayor looking up at the Eiffel Tower. The camera panned upward to show the monument, where there was someone or something moving all over it, leaving claw marks all over the building. The camera zoomed out and the claw marks revealed a message.

‘Find me heroes.’ the claw marks read.

“Seems I’ll have to put my pity party on hold.” She ran back up to her room. “Tikki Spots on!”

Marinette transformed into heroic alter ego, the red clad heroine, Ladybug.

“I should get some back up.” She said as she dashed out of her room and out of her balcony. She felt that the more heroes present, the easier it would be to keep it less awkward with chat noir, but something else was gnawing at her, something telling her that this was no ordinary akuma.

* * *

Chat Blanc stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“They should be coming any minute now.” Chat blanc stated, a purple outline appeared on his face.

“It would have been easier to simply demolish the monument.” Hawkmoth commented.

“The Eiffel Tower has been demolished more times by akuma attacks then any other monument combined. Forgive me for being a bit more creative with my attention grabbing.” Chat Blanc retorted. “Hmm, seemed my message called all of the heroes of Paris.”

He looked to see not just Ladybug and chat noir, but the turtle miraculous wielder Carapace, the fox miraculous wielder, Rena Rouge, and the bee Miraculous wielder Queen bee. Chat blanc couldn’t help but smile. He took a moment to watch them as they arrived in formation. Seeing Chat noir being the last one to land. The blue tipped black haired cat hero was still adjusting to his new powers. Chat blanc made a note of that.

“Well, this will definitely be interesting.” Chat blanc stated with a cocky amusement. He was hoping that this would be a more interesting confrontation then simply Ladybug and his replacement. A purple outline reappeared upon his face.

"There are too many heroes, I will contact Mayura and..." Hawkmoth messaged before being cut off.

"No. You told me before that the use of the peacock miraculous was the result of her passing. I am not subjecting Nathalie to that. I will handle it." Chat Blanc stated firmly.

The white cat jumped off and began sliding down the monument. Jumping off and doing a 720 degree twist in the air before landing. right on the stage where the mayor had been speaking, but he along with everyone else had long since evacuated the area, leaving the place empty save for the six costumed individuals.

The black cat hero was the first to speak.

“Seems the akuma is a fan of mine. Would that make him a copycat?” The chat noir commented. Chat blanc admitted to himself that it was a solid pun, albeit unoriginal. It seems that Luka was mimicking his habits as Chat noir, it was likely Marinette's suggestion, it helps put the people at ease with the change. Chat Blanc was however, not amused by this.

“Chat Blanc actually, and if we are talking about copycats, I think it would be you.” Chat blanc stated as he walked off the stage. He turned his attention to Ladybug, who was standing there in shock. “Since I was the one who used that ring first.”

All but Ladybug and chat noir looked at him confused, unsure of what he meant by that.

“Hello Princess.” He asked with a wink. “Did you miss me?”

“Chatton…” Ladybug muttered, unable to speak anymore. She knew the moment she saw him that this akuma was her old chat noir.

“Now consider this your only warning, hand over the ladybug and cat miraculous, or I will take them by force.” Chat blanc stated. “I would think about this carefully.

”Not to sound rude dude, but its 5 of us against one of you.” Carapace pointed out. “And we have fought an army of akuma before, so I think you might want to think about this.”

Chat blanc placed his hand on his chin and pretended that he was thinking about the situation hard.

“I see your point, but here is my rebuttal.” Chat blanc stated before pouncing at Carapace.

The turtle hero managed to pull up his shield and block the cat villain’s claw. Chat blanc started slashing at him with his claws, Carapace doing his best to block.  He felt the strength of each of the cat’s attacks as it collided with his shield, each one was fast and heavy.

Chat noir charged at the white cat villain with  his staff and went to swipe, Chat blanc heard the new hero coming at him and side stepped so the staff hit Carapace’s shield, resulting in the staff flying backwards out of the cat hero’s hands.

Now unguarded, Chat blanc swept the leg of the black cat to knock Chat noir onto the ground. He turned his attention back to carapace. Carapace tried hitting Chat noir by using his shield as a bludgeon, but Chat blanc caught it with his claw. He dug his metal claws into the Shield and yanked it out of Carapace’s grasp.

Rena rouge tried to get between them but Chat Blanc noticed her moving towards him and flung the shield at her. She couldn’t dodge fast enough and got smacked with the shield, knocking her over.

“Rena Rouge!” Carapace cried out. “You are going to pay Shell…” Chat blanc swiped his miraculous before he could activate his power, transforming him back into his civilian form.

“Thats one.” Chat blanc stated as he put the bracelet into one of his zipper pockets.

He jumped back and pulled out his staff, smiling as he looked at all of their shocked expressions.

“So, whose next?” Chat blanc taunted. He had shown them he was competent and he was driven. They needed to step up their game.

* * *

A purple suited villain looked out the window in his lair, he reacted to the startling realization that his son was the former chat noir. He had his suspicions in the past but he had cast them aside, it seemed that his son had used a similar trick that he had to get suspicions cleared away. He couldn’t help but be impressed by his son’s cunning.

“So that is why you wanted this power set. Perhaps it is suited best for you Adrien.” Hawkmoth praised as he continued watching the fight.

* * *

Chat noir looked at the cocky cat villain as he stood back up. He ran to pick up his staff and charged at him.

Chat blanc smiled.

“Oh look a volunteer.” Chat blanc mused. He watched as Chat noir swiped at him with his staff, Chat blanc easily dodge and decided to have a bit of fun. He knew full well that it was Luka underneath that mask.

"I should warn you, you are the only one I don't mind fighting." Chat blanc answered as Chat noir attacked fruitlessly

Rena rouge grabbed Nino and took him away from the action so he could be safe. Queen bee turned her attention to ladybug.

“Ladybug what do we do? This cat knock off is serious business. How will we be able to beat him.”

“Ummmm I….” Ladybug was still clearly still in shock over her old partner’s new akuma appearance and could not seem to get a grasp on the situation. This was different then all the other times he was controlled by hawkmoth, now he was the villain and he was very efficient at it. But something was wrong, there must be something she wasn't seeing. What would cause her partner to allow himself to become Hawkmoth's pawn?

Rena rouge returned.

“Okay, Nino is out of harms way. What is the plan?” Rena asked.

“She isn’t talking, she seems really out of it right now.” Queen bee explained. "Come on Ladybug, we need your help."

“Well we need some sort of plan, planing is one of Ladybug’s specialties.” Rena pointed out. "And considering how well chat noir 2 is fairing, we need one asap."

The bee heroine looked to Ladybug who was still processing the situation, it seemed that they were on their own until she snapped out of it.

“Well maybe its our turn to think of the strategy.” Queen bee stated.

* * *

“Give back Nino’s miraculous!” Chat noir shouted at Chat blanc as he went for more staff slashes.

Chat blanc got into a fencer pose and began parrying and dodging each attack. Luka had some talent being chat noir, but Adrien had much more experience and actual training in fencing. Luka was just swinging wildly, the difference was as clear as day.

“Parry, parry, dodge, dodge backstep.” Chat blanc narrated as he dealt with each of the angry cat’s attacks.

Chat noir was getting more and more frustrated with each slash, he was already having a pretty bad day and this pompous akuma was not helping in the slightest. He went for an overhead strike that left him open.

“You are wide open.” Chat blanc commented as he thrusted his staff right into the black cat’s gut.

Chat noir felt the wind get knocked out of him. The staff wasn’t sharp but it felt like a punch made with a metal glove. Chat noir dropped his staff and held his gut in pain. Chat blanc decided now was the time to take out his anger on the vulnerable cat hero.

He thrusted his staff into his right shoulder, then his chest, then elbow, then arm, then thigh, then other shoulder, he was forcing him back with each fencing blow. After several more hits, Chat blanc hit him full force in the gut knocking him off of the stage and having him land on his back, gasping for air and badly bruised all over. He jumped over to were chat noir was. Chat noir tried to get up but Chat blanc placed his hand on his chest.

“I know I suggested you should get the miraculous, I am disappointed by the lack of effort it took to beat you. Guess you are more of a lover then a fighter.” Chat blanc taunted a bit harsher then he intended. It was likely a mix of his jealously of Luka, his inner turmoil, and likely the enhanced feelings from the akumatization process that made him like this.  The cat villain moved to grab bruised hero's ring.

“Don’t move alley cat.” a voice called out. Chat blanc stopped and looked up to notice what appeared to be hundreds of copies of Queen bee surrounding him.

“I call this the Swarm storm.” The queen bee exclaimed confidently. “Prepared to get stung.”

Chat blanc stood up and smiled. Mentally complimenting the cool attack name.

“Oh, now this is gonna be good.” Chat blanc spoke with amusement as he got into a battle stance. He quickly moved back onto the stage to give him a bit more of a high ground when the clones started coming at him several at a time, He hit them with his staff and they turned into orange smoke.

“I feel like I have seen this somewhere before.” Chat blanc commented as he kept swatting copy after copy. “Because this reminds me of this one show where…”

“Venom!”

Chat blanc stopped talking when he heard queen bee activate her power. She must be somewhere within the hundreds of copies.

“Okay, funs over.” Chat blanc said as he made his staff extend to where the farthest away copy was. Then he swung it clock wise, wiping out all of the copies and hitting a solid queen bee before she got to him. He had his staff return to normal size and dashed to Queen bee. He went to grab her miraculous when it was revealed that she wasn’t queen bee, but  Rena rouge who was smiling at him.

“Surprise.” Rena smirked.

“Wait, where is the real Queen bee?” Chat blanc questioned, now showing genuine shock and worry.

“Look above.” Called out the true Queen bee.

He turned to the voice to see Queen bee was approaching from above. He used his reflexes to grab Rena Rouge and started using her as a shield to block the Queen bee’s venom. Queen bee couldn’t stop herself fast enough and stung the fox heroine.

“Oh no.” Queen bee exclaimed before both she and Rena had their miraculous snatched by the cat akuma.

“That makes three.” Chat noir commented as he put the fox and bee miraculous in his pocket. He turned to Chloé, who was very spiteful about losing her queen bee transformation.

“Chloé take Alya out of her. This is not a safe place for non-heroes.” Chat blanc commanded.

Chloé glared at him.

“Give me back Pollen you stupid cat.” Chloé shouted at him.

He glared at her.

“Now.” His voice steeped in menace. Chloé felt herself get scared and decided to not push the issue anymore. She grabbed the paralyzed alya and moved away.

Chat blanc looked to see the beaten up Chat nor trying to get up. He started to walk over to him but was stopped when a ladybug print yo-yo almost smacked him. He turned his attention to Ladybug.

“That is more then enough Chat. I won’t let you hurt anyone else.” Ladybug stated with a fierce tone. She had stood still long enough.

“Well, you decided to jump into the fray after all. I knew you would eventually, my lady.” Chat blanc purred.

“Chatton, I don’t want to fight you. I want to help you. Give back the miraculous you took. I can help de-akumatize you. Then we can talk about all of this.”

Chat blanc looked at her, his eyes softer.  Ladybug could see that there was a lot more to this then she was seeing.

“Save for my replacement, I did not want to fight any of you, especially not you Bugaboo. But I need to do this. I need to see this through to the end.” Chat blanc answered.

Ladybug stared down Chat blanc. The world around them seemed to have paused, the city was ominously silent.

“Whatever it is that caused this Chatton, please, tell me.” Ladybug asked, her concern and worry apparent in her voice.

Chat blanc looked at her.

“Hand over your earrings and I will not fight you.” Chat blanc spoke as if almost pleading.

“I can’t do that Kitty.” Ladybug answered, she began spinning her yo-yo, showing she was ready for a fight.

Chat blanc sighed.

“I wish I could say I hate your stubbornness, but I don’t think I could ever hate you even if I tried.” Chat blanc spoke as he got into a stance.

They charged at one another. Ladybug swinging her yo-yo at him, chat blanc using his staff to block the yo-yo strikes, slowly gaining more ground. When managed to get close he started swiping his hands to snag her earrings. She quickly dodged his swipes and jumped back, revealing a second yo-yo. She started taking the fight up a notch.

They were countering each other perfectly, It was clear that they were both equals as they moved about, taking turns attacking and defending. The fight could go on forever if there wasn’t any sort of deciding factor. Ladybug started moving up the Eiffel Tower hoping a change of venue might open up the possibilities and perhaps give her a chance to use her lucky charm. The white cat was in pursuit and was not giving her a chance to get a safe distance away.. They reached the top platform and they were breathing heavier, neither of them was conceding an inch.

“I know you are trying to buy yourself time Ladybug. So you can get your lucky charm and use it to beat me. But I am not giving you that chance.” Chat blanc spoke between breaths.

“Tell me whats wrong Chatton, Tell me why you got akumatized. Why did you give up being my partner? Why are you so driven on getting the miraculous back when you gave yours up before? ” Ladybug shouted. She was frustrated at the cat’s own stubbornness.

Chat blanc looked at her with his pain and frustration boiling to the surface.

“Because I don’t want to be alone anymore!” He roared.

Ladybug stopped as she saw tears streamed down his face.

“I want the miraculous so I can get my mother back. So I can finally have the warmth and care that I have gone so long without! I want to finally let you be happy without thinking about how I will never be with you. I want to stop feeling this pain and loneliness that no cataclysm can’t seem to destroy no matter how much I want it to.” Chat blanc answered. He looked to the ground unable to look at her anymore.

Chat blanc dropped his staff and dropped to his knees.

“I miss the shy baker’s girl that would stammer sometimes when she talked to me. I miss the girl that gave me her good luck charm to help me get better at video games. I miss the girl that I became friends with and I gave my umbrella to.” Chat blanc confessed his tone softer.

Ladybug felt each word he said ring in her heart. She knew who chat blanc truly was under the mask, not just her old partner.

“A-Adrien?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. The first ending will be coming out shortly after.


	5. Original ending

“Adrien!?” The red clad heroine spoke with shock. “You were chat noir!?” 

Chat blanc looks up at her.

“Yes… I was.” the white clad cat villain answered.

“And you knew I was Ladybug?!” Ladybug questioned.

He stood up wiping his tears. he cleared his throat to calm himself.

“Yes, which was why I gave up being chat noir. I didn’t want to risk getting akumatized when I had the ring.” Chat blanc answered. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Adrien… so wait… when you kissed me, you knew you were kissing ladybug.” 

The cat shook his head and started laughing.

“Thats the twisted part, I didn’t. I found out after that happened. I had realized my feelings for you before then, leading to that whole awkward exchange.”

Ladybug looked at the cat with a new emotion.

“So.. you were in love with me… for me?” Ladybug asked as she walked closer.

“Were? I still am. Marinette, I love you.” Chat blanc confessed. "I loved you so much that it hurt overtime I saw you run to him. I loved you so much that I did everything I could to try and forget and move on. I loved you so much that I tried to push everyone away so I wouldn't hurt them. I loved you so much that I let myself get akumatized so that I could try and stop this once and for all... I don't know why am I was trying so hard to push you away. I am sorry."

Ladybug felt her heart beat like a drum hearing those words from the cat villain really messed with her feelings, She knew Luka was right, she was still in love with Adrien. 

“Adrien. If you love me, then can you please stop this. Come back to me.” Ladybug’s words sounded sweeter then honey.

Chat blanc felt the warmth of her words ring in her soul. She was reaching her hand out to him. There was no anger, no sorrow, she just wanted to bring him back. He didn't deserve her kindness, but she would still give it to him despite that.

Chat blanc took a step closer. He wanted nothing more then to embrace her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and just feel the love and comfort that he was longing for.

A purple butterfly outline appeared on his face. Chat blanc started holding his head in agony.

“ADRIEN! YOU ARE LETTING HER TRICK YOU! SHE IS TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM TAKING HER MIRACULOUS!” the powerful voice of hawkmoth shouted into the blond model’s mind. 

“Adrien!” Ladybug ran over to him as the cat villain dropped to one knee. His head felt like it was in a vice.

“WE ARE SO CLOSE! REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER ADRIEN! REMEMBER OUR FAMILY! THIS GIRL IS NOTHING MORE THEN A SCHOOL CRUSH! SHE IS NOTHING TO US!” Hawkmoth exclaimed into the teens mind.

“AGGGHHHHH!! NO! I …. CANT…. I…. WONT…. I….” Chat blanc screeched as he felt the influence of Hawkmoth try to take hold of him.

Hawkmoth’s expression changed from anger to a sorrowful look of shame. He was going to do something he never wanted to do, but this needed to be done.

“I am sorry Adrien, but I can’t give up this chance. When this is over, please forgive me.” Hawkmoth stated before really turning up his control.

Chat Blanc fell to all fours trying to fight it. It felt like the there were pitchfork stabbing the inside of his brain. The pain was agonizing.

“Adrien! Please stay with me!” She pleaded as she touched his shoulders.

Chat blanc shoved Ladybug away.

“Run! I can’t hold…. my father… AGHHHH!” 

“Your father?” Ladybug repeated as she watched as Chat blanc’s pupils and iris vanished. “Does that mean he is…”

Chat blanc stopped shaking and stood back up  The purple outline was bolder now.

“Sorry Ladybug, Chat Blanc will not be listening to anymore of your lies.” Hawkmoth’s voice came out of the cat’s mouth interrupting her statement. “I didn’t want to resort to this, especially with Adrien, but we didn’t come all this way to fail now.”

“Chatton….” Ladybug whispered as she saw the much more feral and vicious chat blanc staring at her.

The White cat villain pounces at her. She dodges, but she got her cheek nicked by one of his claws. Chat blanc pounced at her again, this time she used her yo-yo to swing higher up the tower.

 Chat blanc pursued with using his claws to climb up the tower.

“You need to fight it Chatton, fight his influence! You don’t want him to control your life!” Ladybug insisted. "Please, come back to me."

Chat blanc got to the tip of the tower and tried swiping at her with his claws, ladybug took advantage of the akuma’s less focused attacks to avoid them.

She needed something to stop him.

 She used her yo-yo to tie his legs together, causing the feral cat villain to slip and fall to the lower platform.

“Now is my chance.” Ladybug exclaimed. “Lucky charm!”

She activated her special power and it revealed to be a music box.

“How is this going to help?” She asked herself as the cat had arrived back at the top, looking very aggravated. Ladybug moved off the tip of the tower to the platform below, and started winding the music box as the cat started to make his way down. he pounce at her and knocked her to the ground. He was on top of her, and he smiled a sinister smile as his hands went for her earrings. But stopped when he heard the music box.

The notes sounded so familiar to the cat, it sounded like a song his mother use to play on the piano. Hawkmoth paused as he listened to the song.

“Emilie…” Hawkmoth spoke as if he could feel his heart shaking.

Chat blanc’s hands were trembling, his irises and pupils were fazing in and out on his eyes.

Ladybug could see that this was her time to strike. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She kissed him with every ounce of emotion she could put into it.

Chat blanc felt his heart race and the pain in his head was relieved. He could feel himself regaining control. The outline of the purple butterfly vanished from his face.

* * *

Hawkmoth noticed what was happening all too late.

“No! No!!!” Hawkmoth exclaimed. He no longer had any control or connection to Chat blanc.

“Adrien! I will not let it end like this!” Hawkmoth exclaimed as he dashed out the  broken window of his layer.

* * *

 

Chat blanc looked to see Ladybug smiling at him.

“About time you woke up silly cat.” She teased lightly.

“Sorry about that…” Chat blanc apologized. He stands up and offers her his hand.

She takes it and he helps her up.

“So.. Luka is probably gonna be angry about you kissing me again…” Chat blanc pointed out.

“Huh! Oh! Luka! Omg!” Ladybug exclaimed as she suddenly began pulling a Marinette. “I did that to save you but that is still a kiss and that is cheating… even though Luka and I were not on the best of terms, this is still very bad and…”

“Relax princess, Luka doesn’t care who ladybug kisses. Besides, you said it yourself, it was to save me. Speaking of which.” Chat blanc goes into his pocket and reveals the Akumatized item. It was the lucky charm she gave him.

“That is what Hawkmoth had the akuma possessed?”

“Yea, its my lucky charm.” Chat blanc smiled.

Ladybug felt a faint blush on her cheeks. The red clad hero knew full well that she was in love with this blond goofball, and that after this, she would need to have a talk with Luka.

“But before you do, can I get one last kiss before you de-akumatize me?” The white cat asked with a smirk.

“Easy there kitty. I am still in a relationship, that last one was to save you.”

“Cant blame a cat for trying.” Chat blanc went to touch her face.

Suddenly Ladybug detransformed and turned into her civilian identity.

Marinette looked down in surprise.

“Tikki! there is no way that its been five minutes.” Marinette said to the red kwami that popped out of her earrings.”

“Sorry Marinette, I couldn’t hold out the transformation much longer.” Tikki apologized, she turned to the akumatized cat. “Sorry about this, I figured since you aren’t attacking anymore, I could pop out for a recharge. I at least had enough energy to keep the music box here.”

Chat blanc chuckles.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Nice to finally meet you.” 

The red Kwami smiled softly.

“I wish it was in better circumstances, but I agree. I am glad Marinette finally knows.” Tikki responded.

“Wait… You knew Chat noir was Adrien the entire time.” Marinette stated aloud. “Is that why you were so iffy when I started dating Luka?”

Tikki gave a guilty look.

“I really wanted to tell you.” Tikki lowered her head.

The white cat moved his hand to her shoulder.

“Its funny, I went through the exact same thing with Plagg. Wait… someone is coming!”

A familiar figure jumps out from below the Platform. The black clad hero looked to see the white cat holding Marinette. His face showing rage.

“Get away from her!” Chat noir roared.

Marinette saw the angry black cat.

“Chat noir! wait!” Marinette called out.

Chat blanc moved back from Marinette.

“Relax, we are cool now… I am not gonna harm Marinette.”

Chat noir flung his staff at the cat akuma, just missing him and leaving the staff sticking out of the metal frame of the monument.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Chat blanc spoke. He watched as the cat hero pounced at him, leaving the two teens wrestling on the roof. The white cat slipped his lucky charm back into his pocket.

“Both of you calm down.” Marinette tried to calm them down, but they were not paying her any mind. 

“It is kind of romantic having two boys fighting over you.” Tikki points out.

 Marinette goes into her bag and hands Tikki a macaroon. 

“Not the time for that now Tikki.”

“You dragged Mari… and innocent civilian into this! I am gonna make you pay!” Chat noir exclaimed as he tried to punch Chat blanc in the face.

“I know how bad this looks and I swear that isn’t the situation.” Chat blanc responded.

“Oh really. Well you seemed very different when you were kicking the ever loving tar out of everyone.” Chat noir accused.

Chat blanc sighed before using his legs to kick the cat off of him.

“I don’t want to hurt Marinette okay? She is the last person I want to hurt. I love her… oh.” Chat blanc realized after he said it. That he had said to much.

Chat noir was furious, with the way his day had been, the multiple beating, his girlfriend being in love with another guy, and now finding out a super villain is in love with her. That was where he drew the line.

Chat noir activated his power.

“Cataclysm!” Chat noir shouted as his hand began glowing with a dark energy.

“Wow! Okay that is a bit of an overreaction!” Chat blanc exclaimed.

Chat noir charged at Chat blanc and was ready to touch him, When a yo-yo wrapped around his wrist and pulled it back, stopping the angry black cat.

“Calm down!” Ladybug commanded. “Regardless of scenario, you shouldn’t be trying to destroy akumatized villains.”

The cat hero paused.

“Ladybug? but wheres Marinette?” Chat noir asked concerned.

“She is fine.” Chat blanc pointed out. “Ladybug probably took her someplace while we were fighting.”

Chat noir looked at Ladybug for confirmation.

Ladybug nodded.

Chat noir calmed down.

“Okay. I am sorry about that. I am usually more composed. I am having a pretty off day." Chat noir admitted.

"Its alright. I have been there." Chat blanc replied.

"I think we are cool. Hey Ladybug, can you let go of my arm?” The black cat gestured to his restricted wrist.

Ladybug released the cat and Chat noir looked at his hand.

“So how do I turn it off?” Chat noir asked. "I normally touch something after activating it so I never needed to shut it off before hand."

“It won’t turn off until it hits something no matter what.” An ominous voice said from behind.

“I see well what can I…” Chat noir turned to see a gray masked villain looked down at him.

Ladybug and Chat blanc went into battle stances.

Hawkmoth grabbed the teens arm.

“Father please.” Chat blanc pleaded. “Its over.” 

“I did agree that you would be the last akuma, but I am not giving this up just yet.” Hawkmoth exclaimed.

He turned his attention to ladybug.

“If you want to keep him in one piece, you will hand over your miraculous.” Hawkmoth threatened.

Ladybug watched as he started forcing Chat noir’s arm to bend towards himself.

“ I will not accept failure as an option today. This is where it all ends.”

Ladybug reached for her earrings seeing no other option, when Chat Blanc pounced at Hawkmoth.

“We had a deal!” He shouted, knocking over Hawkmoth and causing Chat noir’s arm to move forward, making contact with the white cat.

“Oh no.” Chat noir mouthed in horror as he watched the black energy start covering Chat blanc.

Hawkmoth looked up to see what was transpiring.

“Adrien NO!”

"Adrien?!"

“ADRIEN!”

The three miraculous wielders could only watch as Adrien fell to his knees. his body slowly turning into an ash black version of himself.

“Im sorry…” Chat blanc said as his mask vanished revealing Adrien’s face before it turned to dust.

As the dust cleared the three miraculous that he had snatched along with his lucky charm laid where he was.

Chat noir looked at his hand, his eyes going wide, he had killed Adrien Agreste.

“No… I didn’t mean… I didn’t want…”

Hawkmoth stood up, and his heart wretched in agony.

“My son… no..” The sorrow and grief on his face apparent even through his mask. “What have I done!?”

Ladybug felt tears stream down her face. She walked over to the lucky charm. She ripped it,

Without saying a word she purified the akuma and walked over to the music box that was used earlier.

“Please… work.” She spoke as she kissed the music box softly.

“Miraculous Healing.” She shouted as she flung the music box into the sky to activate her only hope of fixing everything.

* * *

It had been several weeks since the fight with Chat blanc. The city had been restored to normal thanks to Ladybug’s power.

Marinette sat in her seat as class went on. Everyone in class was in attendance, except for a certain blond model. The class was still not use to the fact that the teen was taken out of class. 

Alya tried to comfort her. “I know you miss him. But I am sure everything will be okay. ”

Marinette nodded at her reddish brown haired friend, putting on a small smile in appreciation for her friends words. But the smile vanished after her friend looked back at the teacher.

There hasn’t been a single akuma attack since that day, and most of Paris is a mix of optimistic hope that there are no more super villains, while other Parisians are betting that one will come any minute. Most of the class was having a debate on that whether today would be that day. Marinette was not one of those students, she was fully aware of what had happened with Hawkmoth.

As the dismissal bell rang, Marinette stood up and packed her stuff and walked out to the front entrance to the school, there she saw a black haired teen with teal tips looking at her with a half frown half smile, it was clear that he felt awkward.

“Hey Marinette…” The teen greeted.

“Hey Luka…” Marinette returned his greeting with equal emotion. It was a lukewarm greeting at best.

“I came to give you back your Jagged stone CD…” He said as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

“Thanks…” Marinette spoke softly.

“Yea… Anyway I should be going. Take care Marinette.” Luka said before walking off. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Yea... it was."

Their relationship ended shortly after the incident. The whole experience made them agree it was for the best that they broke up. They agreed after they got over the break up that they could try to stay friends, but Marinette could tell it wasn’t for a while. 

Marinette sighed as she made her way back home. Tikki stayed quiet the whole time she walked.

Marinette arrived at her home and greeted her dad who was behind the counter.

“Hi sweetie, how was school?” The large jolly baker asked.

“It was okay, I am heading to my room.” Marinette answered.

She walked up the stairs to see her mom on the phone, she was likely talking to her cousin since she was speaking Mandarin. Her mother waved at her, and Marinette waved back as she moved up to her room.

“Finally back Princess.” a familiar voice called out to her.

Marinette looked up to see a familiar blond teen sitting in her chair, smiling brightly at her.

Marinette’s face lit up and her smiled beamed.

“You’re back!” She exclaimed as she jumped at him, knocking him and the chair back. She was hugging him tightly.

“Mari… hard to breathe.” The blonde smiled as she let go to kiss his nose.

After Miraculous healing was cast, it was able to undo all the damage that was done during the fight, including the destroyed Chat blanc, who was brought back as Adrien.

Hawkmoth, relieved that Adrien was okay. Put an end to the battle right there. He decided to honor the promise that Adrien and he had made. Leaving and he hasn’t been active since.

The day after that, Gabriel took Adrien on vacation, for some father-son bonding, since the near loss of his son made him realize how obsessed he was with the past. He decided to live for the present, Emile would want them to be happy. Adrien barely had anytime to pack, he told Marinette that he would be back in a few weeks, but she didn’t think he would show up in her room.

“You can’t just say all of that stuff and then leave. You are such a jerk!” Marinette scolded with a mix of excitement and frustration. She was a plethora of emotions.

Adrien laughed.

“Yea, I am kind of a jerk. I apologize for that. But I will tell you some good news. I am going back to school.” Adrien announced.

Marinette felt her smile widen as she hugged him again.

“That is great, everyone missed you so much. Nino had been so down without his best friend there.”

“Speaking of which I am going to surprise him after I leave.” Adrien stated.

“No, Not now. You are staying here.” Marinette puffed her cheeks.

Adrien smiled.

“Oh? and how long do you intend to hold me here My lady?” Adrien mused.

“Until I am not mad at you for leaving so suddenly.”

Adrien nodded.

“Okay, thats fair.”

Marinette moved back and kissed the blond model, who happily returned the kiss, he really missed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the happier version of the ending.  
> I didn't really need to change this one much  
> The alternate ending I am completely revamping so that one will be some time.  
> let me know what you thought of the story. I would love to hear your opinions

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you all think of the fic. I love getting feedback but no pressure.


End file.
